Into the Unknown
by raineykun
Summary: Pinescone one-shot. Fluff and stuff. very short eheh. Read it for more idk I'm not gonna explain this to you man.


ech, so I was rejoining the otgw fandom, and for a second there I thought nothing gay could come out of it. But then I stumbled upon pinesone and like. Holy christ it's so cute. Here have a fanfic. Third person limited, focusing on Wirt's emotions this time. Probably a one-shot idk it's not gonna be very long and yeah here's some trash for you))

"So I was thinking..." Dipper started, slipping his hands into his pockets and avoiding eye contact the way he did. He seemed awfully flustered.

"Yeah?" Wirt replied quietly. Decaying leaves crunched softly beneath the two boy's feet as they marched along the side walk.

"Well, maybe we could hang out tonight?" Dipper asked, his eyes darting back to focus on his friend. "Y'know, go watch the football game. Then we could head back to your place this time. I'd prefer if we avoided my sister.."

Wirt smiled and nodded. "Sure. That sounds fun. What time does it start?" He looked over at Dipper, who flicked his eyebrows up.

"Around six. I'll be at your house by then and we can walk down there." Dipper pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the straps of his school bag.

"Alright. Cool. I'll see you then, Dipper." Wirt said as he took a turn down his road. He turned and gave a small wave, and Dipper returned it with a bright smile. Wirt continued down the road with a sigh. He and Dipper hung out just about every Fridays since they became friends. He really enjoyed spending time with that nerd; so much that it worried him. Well until the point that he realized he cared for Dipper in a way that wasn't... normal. Whenever he was around, Wirt felt so giddy inside. He huffed and shivered as the autumn breeze blew and chilled his bones.

He had felt like this for a while. God it was like the whole Sarah thing all over again.. but this time it would be different. He was going to tell Dipper.

Tonight. And nothing was going to change that.

Wirt opened the door to his house. His younger brother greeted him as usual, an annoying presence. Sure they had gotten along a lot better since the accident on halloween the year before, but the short sibling was a lot to handle. He just nodded and pretended to be intrigued as he dropped his bag by the door and walked upstairs to his messy room.

"Okay, time to get out. I gotta change." He turned and said to Gregory. Greg sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Ain't that just the way." He muttered as he turned and walked out of the room.

Wirt stripped off his school clothes and pulled on an orange sweater, as well as a pair of jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror with a sigh. Nothing could fix those messy locks of brown hair. Not combs, not water, not gel..

"Wirt!" A sudden voice made the male jump. Greg was standing in the door way. "Why you getting dressed like that? You gonna go somewhere?"

"What's it to you?" Wirt snapped, walking forward and pushing Greg out the door.

"Are you goin' to meet a girl? You are the young lover, after all!" Greg joked.

"Those people were nuts. Now leave me alone Greg." Wirt shut the door and sat down on his bed. He had two hours before Dipper showed up. He laid back and closed his eyes. Maybe just a little nap wouldn't hurt.

"Wirt. Wiirrrt! Dipper's here." Greg's voice ripped Wirt from his slumber. The teen sat up and looked at his brother. Dipper was standing there with a grin.

"You fell asleep? Good thing your little bro let me in eh?" He ruffled Greg's hair with a chuckle.

Wirt blushed very hard. "I-I was tired okay?" He grumbled as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah. You ready to head?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms.

"Er, sure. Let's go." Wirt responded, walking to the door. He ignored Greg's pleas to take him along as he walked outside. Dipper caught up with him and walked beside him.

Wirt glanced over at Dipper and frowned. He grabbed the other male's chin and tilted it up. "You're getting facial hair." He said.

Dipper's face turned a rosy pink. "So?" he asked.

"So you should get rid of it." Wirt said, starting to walk again.

"But why?"

"Because you look nicer without stubble."

Dipper rolled his eyes and punched Wirt's shoulder. "Mhm. Okayyy." He hummed. Wirt puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. They made their way to the stadium and Dipper insisted that they sat on the highest part of the bleachers. Wirt sat particularly close to his friend, who apparently decided the distance was too great and moved even closer.

Wirt blushed gently when their shoulders brushed. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the feild. The game was just starting. He wasn't one to like sports that much but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to be around Dipper.

"Nice seats huh?" Dipper asked, glancing over at me.

"Oh, yeah, Dip. Great view." Wirt smiled and dared to lean a little bit on Dipper. Wirt had always been a tall kid but he had stopped growing and now everybody was becoming taller than him. Even Dipper was his height now, so it was okay to lean on him without awkwardly crushing him.

"And we're away from all those people. It's nice to have space, y' know?" Dipper asked. He didn't recoil when Wirt made the move to lean on him.

"Y-yeah." Wirt tended to stutter a lot when he was nervous. He shuddered slightly as the wind blew right through him. He should've grabbed a coat; it was mid November and it was getting colder.

"Hm? You cold?" Dipper glanced over at Wirt.

"Little bit." Wirt replied with a small smile.

"Here, I'll go grab some coffee from the food stand." Dipper stood up and smiled. "Be right back." Wirt nodded and wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Dipper go. He glanced down and focused on the game for a while. It wasn't so bad. He jumped once Dipper returned with two cups and a large bag of candy.

"I uh, figured we could share." he said, sitting down next to Wirt again and handing him a cup.

"Thank you." Wirt smiled as Dipper scooted closer. He opened the bag of candy and placed it on his lap.

"No problem. You want some, just take it." He said.

Wirt nodded quietly and took a sip of his coffee. Black. Just how he liked it. It warmed him up delightfully. He sighed softly and reached into the bag on Dipper's lap, grabbing a piece of the candy and popping it in his mouth.

"Warmed up a little?" Dipper chimed in, munching happily on several pieces of candy.

"I'm still kinda cold." Wirt frowned and sipped his coffee again. This was his chance. This was it.

"Want a hug? No homo though." Dipper offered, smiling.

Wirt scoffed and folded his arms. "Oh, very much homo. Very much indeed." He breathed.

"Huh?"

"I'm Pansexual, Dip'n Dots." Wirt smirked smugly and patted Dipper's shoulder. "So if we hug, it'll be completely homo."

Dipper's face was completely red. "You're serious?" He asked, leaned a bit closer and arching an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't bothered by it and Wirt's plan had worked fantastically.

"Of course. Why would I kid about something like that?" Wirt flicked his eyebrows up.

Dipper stared at Wirt through narrowed eyes for a while. "Wirt I want you to do something for me." He stated quietly.

"Mhm, anything." Wirt nodded.

"Kiss me." Dipper said while grabbing onto Wirt's sweater and dragging him closer. Wirt's face heated up so fast. He blinked and looked away for a moment, before looking back at Dipper. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the other's. It was happening.

It. Was. Happening.

Wirt reached up and placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders, who was holding Wirt's shirt in one hand and cupping his cheek in the other. Wirt couldn't believe how quickly this had happened. Why hadn't he said something to Dipper about his sexuality sooner? This was so unexpected! And great. So great. Dipper pulled away and looked with wide, beautiful brown eyes at Wirt.

"Wirt.." He started.

"I've always-" Wirt stammered.

"Me too." Dipper finished with a nod. He started to laugh softly, and Wirt laughed along with him.

"This is crazy." Wirt breathed, then coughed gently and sighed. "Dipper, I'm so glad you understand me.." He whispered.

"I just wanted to wait and see if you were, like, not straight. I was so scared-"

"So was I!" Wirt interrupted, followed by a loud laugh. His face flushed once his eyes drifted down to the people in front of them. "I'm glad we're away from all the people." He chuckled.

Dipper nodded and released Wirt's shirt, "mhm, good seat.." He said gently. He sat upright and cleared his throat. "so..so are we..." He started, looking down at his hands and twisting his own fingers together. Wirt followed his gaze and a smile spread from ear to ear on his face. He placed both his hands on Dipper's.

"If you want to be." He said.

Dipper nodded frantically. "I really do, Wirt."

Wirt seemed to light up even brighter. "Then it's settled. I don't care what anyone says, not even my parents. Nothing can can sway my mind to care not for you." He mumbled, and Dipper laughed.

"You're such a poet." He chuckled and ruffled Wirt's already messy hair. Wirt chuckled softly and moved even closer to Dipper. Who would've thought it actually worked. He gave Dipper his heart and Dipper accepted! He smiled confidently and looped his arm around the other's.

Wirt didn't feel as cold when the crisp air blew against him.


End file.
